The Sixth Istari
by Scififan33
Summary: As the White Council deliberates the Sixth Istari arrives bringing solemn news meaning Gandalf cannot re-join the Company. Instead the red wizard does. No pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or The Hobbit. This will be the movie version as it has been several years since I read the book.  
><em>_Used Elvish name generators for Harry's names._

**Chapter 1**

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel stated in shock as they all stared at the revealed blade.

"A Morgul blade." Elrond withdrew his hand.

"Made for the Witch King of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell the men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it in the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him, within a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman interrupted.

"I have none."

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen, a dagger from a bygone age has been found and a human sorcerer who dares to call himself the Necromancer has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It is not so very much after all. The question of this dwarvish company troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced Gandalf, I do not feel I condone such a quest. If…"

"Burying your head in the sand Saruman?" The Council looked up, staring into the shadows to see who had spoken. A youngish man stepped forward and stared at them all with piercing emerald eyes. Black hair curled about his shoulders as he moved towards them, deep red robe swishing around black booted feet. He carried no staff but only an idiot would not recognise him for what he was, one of the Istari.

"Uirebon." Elrond stated his elvish name in shock and the youngest looking wizard smiled at him.

"Greeting Lord Elrond and to you Lady Galadriel." He bowed slightly to them before looking at his fellow wizards.

"What brings you away from your duty Harissairon?" Saruman demanded and emerald eyes focused on him. The Istari who had once been the mortal wizard Harry Potter stared at his so-called leader.

Hari leant against the wall with his arms crossed. "Your blindness Saruman. While you have enjoyed your peace I have kept close watch over the Rhun and many other things. I know that two of our number have lost their way in those lands and that even you have visited several times Saruman. I know that their armies are building slowly but surely into numbers that will soon be a threat to the other free lands. I also know that in the High Fells there are empty tombs…nine to be exact." He stated coldly.

Gandalf closed his eyes and bowed his head. It was worse than he could have ever imagined. "No human Necromancer could command the nine."

"Only Sauron." Hari agreed.

"And where is your proof?" Saruman demanded.

"My word is not good enough for you? One has to wonder why you are trying so hard to deny this." Hari shook his head. "The Dragon is still alive, I have seen it too. Gandalf is right that he must be destroyed before he can join forces with the Enemy." He had never liked Saruman but he was beginning to actively dislike him now.

"Or perhaps you simply wish to see enemies where there are none." Saruman dismissed him and turned back to the others. Hari glared but then glanced at Gandalf who raised an eyebrow and he nodded, fading back into the shadows. If a group of dwarves were brave enough to face the dragon then he would offer aide, after all it was on his way home.

* * *

><p>Hari walked towards the Misty Mountains, staff now in hand as a walking stick. The hood of his cloak kept the misting rain from soaking his hair and turning it into a birds nest like when he was a teenager. Walking across the world made him miss cars and brooms sometimes but after thousands of years he was used to walking or riding everywhere. Despite being several hours behind the dwarves he wasn't rushing, he would know if they ran into danger. For now he was content to be alone and enjoy the weather, even with the rain it was nicer than what he was used to these days. Three days later he began the treacherous climb into the mountains and wondered at the dwarves sanity, they just had to take the most dangerous path through the mountains. The path was steep and slippery thanks to the perpetual rain and the narrowness didn't help either. There was nowhere to really camp for the night and while he could go for weeks with very little sleep he doubted the company could. Of course the next night things just had to get worse with a massive thunderstorm. He grumbled under his breath and pulled his cloak tighter as he walked, the wind trying to dislodge his hood from his head and him from the path. It made walking almost impossible and he knew he had to find or make some sort of shelter. Of course it was then that he sensed the danger the company was in and sighed but kept pushing on, his magic spreading around him protectively.<p>

Not too long later he found himself in a dry cave…..an empty dry cave. He knew they had been here mere minutes before. He tapped his staff against the stone and heard the odd echo. It appeared they had fallen into a goblin trap, one he had no desire to trigger himself so he set off to find another entry. Thankfully it didn't take long to find another path into the mountain and he moved inside silently and all but invisible. When he found the company he grimaced as he caught the end of the goblin King's song. He moved along in the shadows, getting into place and ready to intervene once the chance presented itself. He tensed when the torture of the youngest dwarf was called for, spotting the two young Princes easily as the dark haired one pressed closer to the blonde. Hari's grip tightened on his staff, magic swirling dangerously around him even as he spotted two older dwarves shifting to hide another younger one. He listened as Thorin Oakenshield confronted the goblins until a fight broke out. As the dwarven king went down Harissairon smashed the butt of his staff into the stone, releasing his magic in a gold wave that sent the goblins flying. "Fight! Stand and fight dwarves of Erebor!" He yelled even as he moved into the light. The goblins cowered away from him, able to feel the lethal intent behind his power and had any looked at his right hand they would have seen an ornate gold ring set with a stone. A ball of light formed at the top of his staff as he motioned for the dwarves to move quickly. Thankfully they didn't stop to ask questions as the group fled down the paths, fighting goblins as they went. Hari led them through the dark towards the safety of daylight and suddenly they were out in the light and stumbling down the mountainside until they came to a stop in a clearing.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded.

"Harissairon. Gandalf asked me to ensure you made it across the mountains."

"You're the red wizard!" The dark haired prince announced and Hari nodded.

"That is what they call me." He agreed as he counted the group. "But where is your fourteenth member?"

"Bilbo!" Bofur cried in alarm and they began arguing over when he had last been seen. Hari was rather surprised when a hobbit emerged from the trees, he looked rather dirty and scraped but otherwise uninjured.

"Now that you are all here we should move on. I would prefer to be off the mountain before the sun sets and the goblins can pursue us." While tired and sore the group knew he was right so they got up and began moving downhill through the trees. Savage howls in the distance made them move even faster until they came to the edge of a cliff. "Into the trees!" Hari yelled, grabbing Ori and boosting him up into the low branches. Knowing it was the only option the others began scrambling upwards. Hari moved and grabbed the hobbit, carrying him into the braches even as small hands clung fearfully to him. "Alright there?" He asked as he set the hobbit onto a branch, receiving a shaky nod in response. Seconds' later massive wargs slammed into the trees, trying to reach the group.

Hari glared down at the monstrous creatures and unleashed his magic again, that golden light flowing over the wargs and they howled before collapsing, dead or almost dead if they were farther out. There was a reason he guarded the borders between the various kingdoms and Rhun, there was a greater need for tight border control since those people tended to side with Mordor and he was the best of the Istari to meet violence. After all they may call him the sixth but he was not truly one of them, no matter how much Saruman liked to try and control him. As proved when he had been forced to deal with the two blue wizards, the Istari could be killed, he could not. He was as different to them as elves were to men but he liked being seen as one of them, of belonging. He was closest to Gandalf and his friend, his brother, had asked him to protect this small company so he would protect them with all of his power. Gasps of shock at the display of his power made him glance at them, seeing wariness and even fear in some eyes but not from the younger ones or even the hobbit huddled beside him. Instead they seemed grateful for his actions. A roar of rage made them all look to see more wargs, these had orcs riding them, and at their front a large white warg with a massive pale orc on its back.

"Azog." Thorin whispered in shock. "It cannot be."

_TBC…_

_Hope you like this. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_People have asked about pairings and after careful consideration I have decided. No pairings for Harry but there might be some background KiliTauriel and maybe even FiliSigrid. But that would be in the background and not pivotal to the story._

**Chapter 2**

Hari ignored the taunting words the orc threw at Thorin, furiously thinking of some way to get them to safety. He could not pull the trick with the wave of magic again for some time, unfortunately but his powers did have limits while he resided in Middle Earth. And if they attempted to fight their way out it was likely someone would die or at least be grievously injured, they were simply outnumbered by their opponents. Just by looking he knew that the hobbit at least knew nothing of fighting and one of the younger dwarves was armed simply with a slingshot. His skills lay in killing, not healing unlike Radagast and even Gandalf to an extent. When Thorin leapt to the ground and charged the orc Hari wanted to bash his head against the tree in frustration, of all the stupid things to do….it was something that he would have done many millennia ago. A flick of his wrist sent protective spells after the charging king even as the white warg lept forward to intercept him. Hari winced in sympathy as Thorin was hit even as he ducked under the warg but was relieved when the spells wrapped around the dwarf. He looked around for something and then froze, listening to something before smiling. Help was coming.

Of course it was then that Thorin took a massive hit before being tossed around like a ragdoll by the warg while its rider laughed. Thanks to his spells the bite didn't do much damage and Thorin managed to punch it in the mouth, being thrown aside in response. Thorin hit the rock hard and didn't get up. He was going to have to go after the foolish dwarf to keep him from being killed except the hobbit beat him too it. All they could do was watch in shock as the small body slammed into the orc about to kill Thorin, sending them tumbling to the ground before the hobbit managed to stab the orc. Once it was dead he moved to stand between the orcs and Thorin. Hari was impressed by his bravery while at the same time wanting to hit him over the head for being so foolish when it was obvious he didn't know what he was doing with that sword. The dwarves readied themselves for a fight only for several to cry out as they were lifted from the trees by massive talons. Hari watched as two eagles grabbed Thorin and the hobbit before simply throwing himself off the cliff, landing safely on another eagle. He grinned as he saw several orcs and wargs go plummeting into the depths as the eagles attacked. He looked over and waved at the other wizard riding his own eagle and Gandalf nodded back.

"Thorin!" The blonde haired prince yelled and Hari glanced over at the eagle carrying the wounded dwarf, he didn't look very good. Without Hari's protection spells it was likely he would be dead. As soon as they landed on the Carrock Gandalf went to Thorin's side and Hari felt his magic surge as he worked on healing Thorin enough that he would be able to walk. Hari stayed back as the dwarves joyously greeted their king and then watched as he actually hugged the hobbit, finally hearing his name. Bilbo Baggins….why had Gandalf chosen him to join this merry bunch? Then again he seemed to have the heart of a Gryffindor.

"You took your time catching up."

Gandalf chuckled. "After the way you stirred Saruman up what did you expect?"

"I have never liked him but he has grown ever colder and distant, more interested in the secrets of his precious tower than the world around him. Is he still dismissing my information?"

"Yes, but we are not. Things are in motion to move against Dol Guldur with or without his aide."

"Good. Sauron cannot be allowed to gain a strong foothold so close to Thranduil's kingdom and the mountain."

"Indeed." Gandalf agreed even as the company turned to them.

"Impeccable timing Gandalf." Thorin stated and the grey wizard smiled.

"It was, wasn't it."

"Look!" Dori called, pointing into the distance and they all turned to look as the sun rose.

"Erebor." Thorin breathed in awe as they all stared. "We're almost there."

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That Master Oin is a thrush." Gandalf pointed out and Hari shook his head, how could anyone confuse the two?

"But we'll take it as a sign anyway."

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo stated cheerfully and Hari sighed, it was never wise to tempt fate like that.

"Well we won't get any closer standing around up here and I don't know about you but I could do with some food." He pointed out, bringing their attention away from the mountain.

"Move on." Thorin ordered and the dwarves began moving down the side of the rock.

"Now that you are back I will stay for a meal and then leave for home." Hari told Gandalf who sighed. "You are back right?"

"Not for long, they will need a wizard to face Smaug and you are far better suited for that than even me." He traced his Ring thoughtfully and Hari nodded, he knew what Gandalf wore. Fire against fire though didn't always work all that well. "I will be with the others facing the evil of Dol Guldor but I will remain with the company until I am summoned."

Hari closed his eyes, the breeze pushing his hair back enough to reveal a distinctive scar. Could he do this again? Travelling with them, fighting with them, he would grow close and maybe even make friends with them only for them to die from battle or old age, it didn't matter, in the end they would die and he would be alone again but for the Istari and Elves. "Very well, I will face Smaug in your place." He agreed softly.

"Thank you my friend. Now, let's catch up to the others before they think we have fallen off." He teased and Hari laughed.

"You might fall old man."

"Who are you calling old?" Gandalf grumbled as they walked and Hari just grinned. Once the group was done they walked for another hour before stopping by a river to camp for the night. Fili and Kili quickly left to hunt for dinner while the others went through what supplies they had left.

"We need somewhere to resupply Thorin; we won't make it through Mirkwood with what we have." Balin eventually stated.

"There is a house where we may shelter and find supplies nearby." Gandalf pondered and Hari gave him a sharp look.

"Beorn? He isn't exactly fond of Dwarves."

"True, but he dislikes orcs even more and may help because of that."

"Or he could decide the company looks tasty."

"What other choose is there Hari?"

"Fine, but if you all get eaten don't say I didn't warn you."

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Well Beorn didn't eat them which was good, bit hard to finish a quest when you're in someone's stomach after all. Hari vetoed Gandalf's ridiculous plan of introducing them in pairs and instead led them through the gate onto the skin changers' lands. The man was as tall as or taller than Hagrid but pure muscle instead of the half giants more round build. Yellow eyes met green and then Beorn inclined his head slightly, knowing exactly who stood before him. Because of that they were given lodging for as long as they needed. Hari set his small pack down and stretched, looking around as the others began claiming furs for bedding.

"Let's have a look at you then." He stated and Thorin turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Gandalf patched you up enough to move but you're still injured. While I cannot heal with magic I do know herbs and how to bandage. So shirt off." He ordered sternly and the shocked king obeyed. Hari gently went over each wound and bruise, doing what he could to speed the healing. Thorin gradually relaxed as the pain faded and studied the wizard, he looked much younger than Gandalf but who could tell with their kind. He also dressed fairly differently with an open robe over trousers and shirt rather than the full covering robes Gandalf and Radagast wore.

"I know why Gandalf is aiding us but why are you?" The king asked as he pulled his shirt back on, meeting green eyes steadily.

"I could just say because Gandalf asked me too." He answered lightly but then glanced over at the sleeping company. "Truth is he's right, the dragon should have been dealt with years ago. I was too far East when Smaug attacked you, by the time I heard of it he was well ensconced within the mountain and your people scattered."

"Do you believe the beast is dead?"

"No, a sixty year nap is nothing to such a creature. But if the sleep is deep enough we should be able to steal your pretty rock without being roasted."

"Pretty rock?" He hissed and Hari chuckled.

"That is all it is in the end, why your Grandfather tied your peoples oaths to it I'll never understand. Oaths are to people, not objects. Now get some sleep young king." He gently pushed the indignant dwarf down into the furs and Thorin was soon asleep. Hari glanced around to make sure the rest still slumbered before slipping out to join Beorn in patrolling for orcs. Soon a massive bear and a black wolf were running across the plains happily.

* * *

><p>Thorin watched as his nephews tried to teach the Halfling how to properly wield the letter opener he used as a sword. While both were turning into formidable warriors in their own right their teaching methods left a lot to be desired. He sighed and shook his head, their hearts were in the right place though. Bilbo Baggins simply had to learn to defend himself if he intended to continually through himself into battle. He looked over at Dwalin, he had taught the boys so would be the best teacher for the hobbit. His oldest friend caught him looking and grimaced, guessing his thoughts. Thorin smirked slightly as the warrior got up and moved to join the boys, grumbling under his breath as he did so. Despite the gruffness Thorin knew he didn't really object to teaching Master Baggins, the hobbit had proved himself to Dwalin by standing between Thorin and Azog. It had been a very brave yet foolish thing to do. He wondered why Bilbo had done it, he had treated the hobbit so badly during the trip and yet he had been willing to face death in order to protect him. Bilbo himself had stated that hobbits were not warriors but he had still done it.<p>

"The lads' come a long way since running after us." Balin commented from around his pipe as he sat down.

Thorin just nodded as he watched the lesson. "He has proven himself a true part of this company if that is what you are concerned about Balin."

"Still….is it enough to face a dragon?"

"The beast may be dead."

"Do you really believe that?" Balin asked and Thorin sighed, eventually shaking his head. With the way their luck had gone the thing probably knew they were coming and was looking forward to a dinner of fried dwarf. "Well we have to wizards with us now, that will be a great help."

"Indeed." He looked over as Kili cheered and smiled slightly as he saw Dwalin shake out his stinging hand from where Bilbo had landed a glancing hit with his branch 'sword'.

* * *

><p>Hari saddled his horse, listening as Beorn spoke of the spreading evil within the Greenwood, now called Mirkwood. It had been several centuries since Hari had walked beneath its trees and he felt a pang of grief at hearing how it had changed. "There are nine empty tombs and only one could ever hold their allegiance." He stated softly when Beorn asked Gandalf if the dead truly did walk. The skin changer nodded grimly, understanding what he meant. He may not be old enough to remember the last great Alliance but he was old enough to understand what many others would not.<p>

"Ride fast and stop for nothing. The orcs will soon pick up your trail." The gruff man warned before slipping away.

Hari quickly mounted his horse and the others followed his example until soon they were galloping across the plains, heading for the dark smudge that ran across the horizon. He could see the worry in the hobbits eyes the closer they got and tried to encourage him. He knew of the connection between hobbits and the land, he would not have an easy time under those trees. It was that connection to the earth and growing things that made Hari wonder if Hobbits really were the children of Yavanna like the Ents had been. Even he did not know the true origins of the happy race, he had not really been interested in the world back then. It had only been when those who would be called Istari had been chosen that his interest had been peaked. Before that he had still been wallowing in grief for the death of his world to really care about this new one. Aule had made the dwarves and Eru had created men and elves so maybe hobbits as well as they shared similarities with those two races. It was a puzzle he doubted anyone would ever solve unless told the answer.

They stopped for the night in a hollow and set up camp swiftly with no fire to give away their position to unfriendly eyes. Hari watched as Bilbo wandered the area restlessly. "Does it feel familiar here Master Baggins?" He asked, catching the attention of several of the dwarves and Bilbo nodded. "Not surprising as Hobbits once dwelled in these lands, before they braved the crossing of the Misty Mountains. The land still remembers their gentle touch." That made the dwarves look at Bilbo more closely and Hari smiled slightly, he knew what people said about the gentle folk but they were hardier than most assumed and while they did not like fighting they most definitely could when needed.

Near midday the next day they finally reached the borders of Mirkwood and dismounted in order to send their mounts back to their master. As soon as bare feet hit the dirt the poor hobbit gasped in shock, staring at the gloomy forest in horror. "This forest feels sick." He stated and Hari gently touched his shoulder, weaving magic around him in an effort to help. Gandalf looked over and nodded.

"This is no longer the Greenwood of old. We must move quickly and no matter what happens stay on the path!" The Grey wizard ordered. He moved into the trees and brushed back vines that clung to an ancient statue, revealing a mark the colour of blood. Hari shivered as he saw it and exchanged a look with Gandalf even as they both felt the Lady Galadriel reaching out with her mind. Gandalf closed his eyes in sad acceptance. "Not my horse!" He called as Bofur moved to remove the saddle. "I need it." He moved quickly back to the animal.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?" Bilbo called nervously.

"I am sorry but I must go. Listen to Hari and remember to stay on the path! I will meet you on the overlook before Dale." With that he took off and they all looked to Hari.

"Well wizard?" Thorin demanded.

"The White Council has called. Come, we need to move on while we have the light." He gently guided Bilbo towards the menacing forest. He only hoped they could get through without any problems.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine  
><em>_There is a poll up for a new Naruto fic. Hope everyone had a good Christmas._

**Chapter 4**

Hari led the group into the trees and the air instantly became heavy and hard to breath. A feeling of menace pressed down on them and he tapped his staff against the stone path, the crystal set into the top immediately beginning to glow, lighting their way and lifting the oppressive atmosphere some. He could feel the elven magic lingering on the pathway but it was far weaker than it should be. What was Thranduil doing letting it fall into such disrepair? As much as he would like to march to the Palace and demand answers he decided against it since he knew of the feelings between the Company and the Woodland Elves.

"How long will it take us to get through this accursed forest Mister Hari?" Dori called out from the back of the group after several hours of walking.

"Three weeks if nothing impedes us and we manage a good pace. We will have to ration food and water carefully. I would not trust anything we may find to be safe." He wasn't worried about their food supplies but there was nowhere to refill their many water skins inside the forest unless they moved closer to the Elven settlements. He glanced at Bilbo and frowned, rationing would do the hobbit no good, he was already on the thin side for one of his people. It would hit the younger dwarves harder too but they could only carry so much.

The days fell into a pattern of endless walking as Hari led them deeper and deeper into the trees. If not for magic he would have lost the path several times and he was glad he had agreed to come since without him the Company would have lost the path days ago. He made sure a portion of his rations made its way to Bilbo and the young Princes since he could go without food for much longer than them.

Eventually they reached a dark river and were forced to stop as the bridge that once crossed it had long ago crumbled. "Remain here, I will search for another crossing."

"Won't you get lost off the path?" Bilbo asked in concern and Hari smiled gently.

"I will be fine Master Baggins. This is not my first time within this forest and I can use the magic of the path to find my way back. Remember, do not touch the water, an enchantment lies upon it." With that last warning he vanished into the gloom.

Several hours later he found what had to be a well-travelled crossing. The way the branches of the two trees met and intertwined was not a natural occurrence but one encouraged by Elven magic. He tested it and found it was strong enough to take even the heaviest of the Company. But what had him hurrying back was the webs. He hadn't seen such things for an Age. Things were dire indeed if such foul creatures had gained a foothold here.

He reached where the path met the river only to stare in dismay. The Company was gone, a dead spider beside the path a rather large clue as to what had happened. To attack such a large and obviously well-armed group the creatures were either starved or utterly fearless. A whisper of magic and a large black wolf leapt across the river, paws pounding over the forest floor silently as he tracked his prey. He shifted back to human as he reached the nest, easily spotting the signs of battle. He pulled an arrow from a spider and sighed, so much for avoiding the elves. He turned and headed for the Palace.

The two elves guarding the gates stiffened as he emerged from the forest. With his robes and staff they could not mistake who or what he was. "I will speak with your King immediately." He commanded and they hesitated but then opened the gates for him.

As he approached the Throne Room he heard raised voices and recognised both Thorin and Thranduil. He shoved the doors open and walked inside to find Thranduil sneering about dragons and greed. "Enough!" He called and they both turned to see him striding towards them. "The welcome of your halls is lacking these days King Thranduil." He chided the icy elf. "By what right do you accost travellers and throw them in your dungeons?"

"Why are you here Uirebon?" Thranduil demanded, shocked by the red wizards presence within his kingdom.

"On business of the White Council." Which was mostly true, even if a certain White Wizard didn't agree. "It is time both the dragon and Dol Guldur were dealt with."

"You would wake the dragon and bring its wrath upon my people?"

"No, I would kill Smaug and end the fear of his fire." Hari argued. "We are all agreed that it is time." Hari walked to stand beside Thorin. "There will once again be a King Under the Mountain."

"There will never be a King Under the Mountain!" Thranduil snarled but Hari stood firm, they both knew Thranduil had no authority to stop such a thing from happening.

"You will release the rest of our Companions and we will be on your way. You can sit here and rot for all I care. You have grown cold and careless Thranduil, the forest was your duty and yet the paths all crumple away without repair and spiders spread without resistance."

"Not without resistance Uirebon." A new voice called and Hari smiled, turning to greet the Prince.

"It is good to see you again Prince Legolas. And it is good to hear someone fights to keep the forest safe." They clasped hands happily as it had been centuries since they had seen each other.

"I have missed your counsel over the years. Every time we destroy a nest they reappear again several days later. Tauriel and I believe they are spawning in Dol Guldur."

"Agreed. Dol Guldur will soon be dealt with so hopefully the threat from spiders will diminish."

"Enough." Thranduil growled, not liking being ignored.

Hari sighed and looked back at the King. "You have no choice, release the Company or I will release them."

Legolas stiffened and looked between his father and old friend. It was his duty to stand by his King and Father but common sense said to move aside and obey the powerful wizards' orders, especially if they were backed by the White Council. "Father." He called softly, gaining the older elf's attention. Thranduil glared at him before sitting on his throne and nodding almost sullenly. Legolas relaxed and bowed, leaving to order the release of the dwarves. He found Tauriel sitting outside one of the cells, talking to the young dark haired dwarf within. He stayed back and listened as they talked of starlight and fire moons, unsure what to think. If the dwarves took back the mountain they would be neighbours and good relations could only help. But part of him was wary to trust any dwarf, they were greedy and cruel. But looking at the barely stubbled face and expressive brown eyes he thought maybe this dwarf was different, he seemed very happy and open as he talked to Tauriel. Finally he stepped forward and Tauriel stood immediately, looking worried. "Release the prisoners and return their belongings." He ordered to her surprise.

"Legolas?"

"Uirebon has convinced the King to release them." He answered even as he took the keys to open nearby cells. Several guards soon appeared with the dwarfs' weapons and packs.

"Maybe one day I can show you a fire moon." Kili smiled at Tauriel and she smiled back.

"Maybe."

"Kili!"

"Here Fili." He answered even as the blond Prince pushed forward to grab his younger brother, checking him over. "I'm fine."

"Come, your King and the wizard await with my Father." Legolas stated and the Company warily followed him, not knowing an invisible and relieved Bilbo followed them.

_TBC…._


End file.
